13 February 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-13 ; Comments *Peel plays the "best record in the whole world, ever!". Guess what it is! Also plays an odd Scandinavian single given to him by the band Again Again. The Scandinavian record turns out to be a Swedish 7" pressing export for a promotional use in the UK for the ferry company called Tor Line, whose travels used to include going from Immingham to Gothenburg or Immingham to Amsterdam. Sessions *Capital Letters (#1) repeat. Note that these tracks were not recorded by the 400 Box taper, as he already had them from 24 January 1979. However 1 track has now surfaced on file e. Tracklisting *'Files d & e' begin at start of show *The Mekons: Where Were You (Single) Fast Product *Girlschool: Take It All Away (Single) City Records *Roger Chapman: Midnite Child (LP-Chappo) Acrobat Records *Capital Letters: Smoking Ma Ganja (session) all but 9 seconds edited out of file d. *''John thinks this lacks the drive of the record version, the second time in a week where he thought that a Bob Sargeant session track wasn't as good as the record version, he though the same of the Ruts' In A Rut on 05 February 1979.'' *Menace: I Need Nothing (Single) Illegal Records *Chi-Pig: Ring Around The Collar (Single) Self Produced *'File e' cuts out *Tor Line: Tor Anglia-Valsen (7") Tor Line *Tor Line: Välkommen Ombord (7" - Tor Anglia-Valsen) Tor Line (A brief snippet was played) *Leyton Buzzards: Saturday Night Beneath The Plastic Palmtrees (Single-A side) Chrysalis *Leyton Buzzards: Through With You (Single-B side) Chrysalis *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (Single) Jamie - released 1960 *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn - played at half speed *Same Band: Radiation (Single SR-1078-01) Recorded at 'Planet of the tapes studios' *Capital Letters: Rasta Say (session) edited out of file d *Damned: Burglar (Single) Dodgy Demo Co.- Free give away single *V2: Man In The Box (Single) TJM *Durutti Column: No Communication (Single) Factory *Passage: Slit Machine (EP-New Love Songs) Object Music *Teardrops: Teenage Vice (EP-12"-In and out of fashion) Bok Bok *Michael Campbell: Friend & Money (Single) ERROL T Records *Lew Lewis Reformer: Lucky Seven (Single) Lew Records - (Tape Ends) Side One - starts with 1979-02-13 continued *Kevin Coyne: People (LP-Millionaires and Teddy Bears) Virgin *Carolyn Crawford: Coming On Strong (Single) Mercury *Numbers: Sunset Strip (Single) The Able Label *Go-Betweens: Lee Remick (Single) The Able Label *Razar: Task Force(Undercover Cops) (Single) self released *Voight/465: A Secret West (Single-B side of State) Unanimous Weld Enunciations *Capital Letters: Fire (session) edited out *Note: There is a brief intro to the Capital Letters session track "Fire" which is then cut to proceed with the following; *Stiff Little Fingers: Wasted Life (LP-Inflammable Material) Rough Trade *Velvet Underground: I'm Waiting For My Man (LP-1969: The Velvet Underground Live) Mercury *Velvet Underground: Lisa Says (LP-1969: The Velvet Underground Live) Mercury *Albert Collins: Frosty (Single) Hall records *'File d' ends at end of show File ;Name *a) 1979-02-13a.mp3 *b) 1979-02-13b.mp3 *c) 1979-02-13c.mp3 *d) Peel Show 1979-02-13 (edited) *e) 1979-02-13 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB054.mp3 ;Length *a) 19:42 *b) 42:20 *c) 38:05 *d) 01:42:03 *e) 22:54 ;Other *File d is a speed-corrected edit by SIG of all three files. *Files created from T068 & T069 of 400 Box. ;Available *d) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:1979 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Derby Box